


I Wanna Be (Your Baby)

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2019 (April) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ColdFlash Week 2019, Daddy Kink, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kink, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2019 - Day 2: Kink.One night, when Leonard and Barry are chilling in a bar, someone calls Leonard 'daddy' and Barry has some questions.





	I Wanna Be (Your Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I totally forgot to publish this earlier, I'm sorry xD
> 
> I'm posting it now, though, and for some people is still the 22nd so I'm not that late(?). Also, Happy Easter! :D
> 
> I wanted to thank [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/profile) for doing such a good work beta-ing my fic as always, and [EvilSlicey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/profile), [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/profile) and [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/profile) for helping me to plot all this. Also, a lot of thanks to Harle too for helping me with the title. You guys are trully wonderful <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffness after all the angst I made you read yesterday!

When Barry told Leonard that he was free that night and that he felt like going out somewhere they could dance, the thief didn’t hesitate to agree. It had been just a month since the other heroes decided to truly help the speedster with crime fighting.

They had put their names on papers to do a raffle and left up to luck who would be the one working as heroes each night. They only scheduled two weeks each time so no one could steal their work shifts or learn their schedule.

Snart and Barry took advantage of his free days of that month and spent the evenings at home cuddling while watching TV, cooking together or having some fun, not necessarily at bed. It had been nice, but they needed to pass time out of their apartment too.

The thief surprised his boyfriend by taking him to a restaurant before going to a club. There, they danced together and drank a bit, even though the brunette wasn’t affected by the alcohol.

They were having a break in the bar when a guy approached them like it was Christmas. Barry didn’t recognize the man, but apparently Leonard did, and that probably meant trouble.

“Hello, daddy.” The man purred shamelessly. “It’s been a while since the last time we saw each other.”

Barry wasn’t that naïve. Yes, his first thought had been acknowledging the guy was young, more or less his age and thinking that it was impossible that Leonard was his father. But he wasn’t that naïve, the next second he kicked himself mentally and blushed a bit.

“Yes, it has.” The thief was slightly tense, but nothing noticeable if you didn’t know him. “And I’d be more than happy if I didn’t see you again.”

“Come on, don’t be like that.” The man pouted. “We can talk about it and have some fun when you realize that you overreacted.”

“Oh, sure, I was overreacting when I broke up with you because you cheated on me, of course.” Leonard rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Diego. In fact, there’s nothing to talk about, so fuck off and let me enjoy my night with my boyfriend.”

“You punished me without touching me or letting me get off, what I was supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, talk with me, maybe?” The thief drawled as if it was something obvious. And it was. “You know I never pushed you over the edge, you could have told me it was too much and I would have stopped, but you decided to have sex with another person. You made the conscious decision to cheat on me and I don’t give second chances.”

Barry could sense that Leonard was uncomfortable and he wanted to do something to calm him, but he didn’t know what would help.  The only thing he could think about was to press his body against the other’s to try to comfort him.

“Does your new bitch know what do you do for a living?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes, feeling murderous, and Barry decided that he definitely didn’t like the guy. He was an asshole and stupid too, if he thought that scaring off Captain Cold’s boyfriend was a smart move.

“I like to think that after almost a year of being together I know Len’s job as a banker pretty well.” The speedster decided to play dumb just to see what the other man would do next. “I know he is not the most moral guy in the world, but I love him and you aren’t going to make me change my mind.”

“Banker?” The guy taunted Barry. “Where do you live? Under a rock? He’s Captain Cold, you idiot! He’s an international thief and an enemy of The Flash!”

“Oh, you and The Flash are enemies?”

“Yes, hanging out with him and his friends is all a big ruse to stab them in the back.” Leonard rolled his eyes and looked at the other man. It was well-known by now that Captain Cold helped The Flash from time to time. “Diego, he’s a CSI, of course he knows who I am, and he works with a few people that work with The Flash. Not everybody is as brainless as you are.”

“But-“

“Let’s go home, Len, I’m tired.” Barry interrupted, realizing the best choice was to ignore that man and go to any other place for the night to end well. “We can watch that film you were talking about the other day.”

Both of them ignored the guy’s protests and left the club. At least that man wasn’t stupid enough to try and stop them, because otherwise Barry wouldn’t have been able to stop the punch Leonard’s ex would receive in the face.

When they were out and walking to their apartment, the speedster cleared his throat. He didn’t know how to ask about it without seeming weird or like he was judging him, he was just curious.

“Why did that guy call you ‘daddy’?” Barry finally blurted out and blushed. “I mean, I know why he would call-“

“Barry, calm down.” Leonard smiled softly and laid his hand around the brunette’s shoulders. “We were in that kind of relationship. I’m pretty sure that you’ve realized that I like to take care of my partner, right?”

“Yes, I mean, it’s hard not to notice.” The hero mumbled. “You are always cooking for me, wrapping me up with a blanket when it’s cold, sometimes you help me get cleaned up when we’re in the shower and when I’m super tired you even help me change my clothes.”

“It’s because I enjoy doing all those things and more.” The former thief explained with patience. “I was planning on having this conversation with you eventually, but I expected being the one to start it.”

“It’s okay, Len, I’m curious anyway.” Barry reassured him and smiled a bit mischievously. “We can have this conversation at home, while you prepare us some midnight snacks.”

“Brat.”

“So you’re going to punish me?”

“Is that what you want, Scarlet?” Snart purred and the brunette blushed heavily. “Do you want me to punish you when you misbehave or are being a brat?”

The speedster swallowed hard and thought about it. Did he want that kind of relationship? He wasn’t sure, but he was still curious. Maybe to try it some time wouldn’t hurt.

“Maybe.” Barry mumbled. “I’d like to have that conversation first.”

“Of course, don’t worry about it.” Leonard squeezed softly his shoulder. “And don’t feel pressured, okay? You don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

When they arrived home, the former thief went straight to the kitchen and started to cook something. It was more for the speedster’s benefit, but Leonard could eat something too.

When the former thief finished cooking and both of them had a plate of food, they got comfortable in the sofa.

“So, what this kind of relationship would mean for us?” The brunette asked before starting to eat. “I mean, what would change?”

“Basically, I’d take care of you even more than I do now and I’d get to boss you around.” Leonard smirked slightly. “For example, if I think that you should start going to sleep at ten o’clock, then you’d have to go to sleep at ten o’clock. If I think you need to take a day off, then you’ll take it, but as I’ve said before, if you’re uncomfortable with something, we can talk about it and I’ll know what I shouldn’t do next time.”

“Um… sure, just don’t make me take a day off just because, okay?” The brunette frowned, probably thinking that if Leonard said so it would be so they could spend the day at home. “I have to take a lot of those because of metas hurting me.”

“If I make you take a day off it would be because you need it, not because I want to have sex.” Snart shook his head in amusement. “I wouldn’t take advantage of my baby boy like that.”

A shiver ran through Barry’s body when he heard the pet name and realized that he liked it. Leonard must have realized too because he chuckled softly.

“We… we can give it a try.” The speedster assured with a nod. “But you’ll have to be patient with me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Scarlet, you know I’m a very patient man.”

The next morning Barry found himself waking up with his boyfriend as a big spoon. It was weird because Leonard didn’t cuddle like that at night, but he liked it and felt, somehow, protected. It was a good feeling.

A feeling that only grew when Snart started teasing him over his pajamas. Maybe it was all in Barry’s mind, but when they had sex that morning, it felt even more intense than any other time they had fucked.

Perhaps it was because Leonard didn’t stop touching him at any moment, or maybe because of all those kisses he got. By the time both of them reached their orgasms, the brunette had a wide smile on his face.

Then, the former thief kept kissing Barry and caressing his body, like he was making sure he was okay and relaxed. If he were any more relaxed he would turn into jelly.

“Do you want to help me make our breakfast?” Leonard asked with a soft smile while standing up and putting his underwear on. “Daddy can tell you what to do.”

“Do I have to call you ‘daddy’?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” Snart reassured him. “But I’d still like your help in the kitchen.”

“No, it’s okay…” Barry looked at his feet and his cheeks turned bright red. “Daddy.”

The image was just too adorable, and Leonard couldn’t help leaning toward the brunette and kissing him again. He was wondering why on Earth he hadn’t told his boyfriend about this kink of his before.

“Cute.”

They spent the morning at home, and thankfully there wasn’t any incident important enough that required The Flash. Both of them were grateful because they wanted to explore their new dynamic a bit more.

After having lunch, though, they went for a stroll. They thought about going to the cinema or even going to the bowling alley, but in the end they just walked through the park and went to the shopping mall.

Leonard loved buying gifts for Barry from time to time and really, the brunette should have realized early that his boyfriend was his sugar daddy. Okay, it might not be like that, but the speedster had a lot of things that Snart had given to him. Sometimes Barry realized a week later because that damn sweet idiot didn’t say a word and just put the new shirt on his closet or changed the furniture in some hours.

It was when they were passing by a clothes shop that Leonard stopped and went in. Of course, the speedster followed him with a frown, but bit his bottom lip not to laugh when he saw what his boyfriend was buying.

“Wait, you’re not buying me one of those, right?”

“Please, let me?” Snart asked, even though they were already waiting in line. “You’d look so cute in a Captain Cold pajamas while I’m wearing one of The Flash.”

Barry blushed and nodded. He couldn’t argue, so a few minutes later they were leaving the shop with matching pajamas. He didn’t know if he should be ashamed or happy because his boyfriend was so considerate with him.

As the weeks went on, Barry realized how much he liked helping Leonard with small things like cooking, making the bed, cleaning their apartment, or even go grocery shopping if he asked him to. Snart called him ‘daddy’s little helper’ and the brunette blushed every time.

He also found out how much he enjoyed being cuddled all the time while watching TV, listening to the former thief read out loud or any time, really. Leonard loved to see movies with him or read to him because that way Barry wasn’t able to speed through it and he could actually enjoy things and not just do them.

In fact, Snart bought him an audio book, but every time he found out that the hero had them on 5x speed, he got angry. Barry would feel guilty afterwards and would buy Leonard some little gifts as an apology. He really tried not to speed through the audio books, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

For those bad days when Barry couldn’t save some innocent civilian or Leonard just  had a bad day, the speedster had a special snuggle blanket that he would wrap around both of them. It didn’t make everything perfect again, but it made them feel a bit better, if just because they were together and had each other’s backs.

When they had a bad day, they would also put on their matching pajamas. Once, Leonard surprised Barry with a pair of pjs that were ones with snowflakes on them and another with little rain clouds and lightning bolts. He also bought him a cute plushy to sleep with at night.

Of course, not all were cuddles and kisses. The speedster sometimes didn’t realize he was misbehaving or doing something Leonard had asked him not to, so he got punished.

Mostly, Snart tied him up on the bed so he couldn’t touch his daddy and played with him until Barry was sobbing and asking for forgiveness. Sometimes Leonard would edge him but wouldn’t let the hero come. It was only when the brunette truly fucked up that the former thief spanked him until he was crying.

Once, the speedster was too reckless while fighting a meta and ended up injured. Cisco was able to take him to the labs but he spent a few days there, resting and getting better.

The second Leonard heard about it, he rushed to STAR labs and was there every second by Barry’s side. He helped with everything he could and read out loud when the brunette needed to calm down.

When they went back home, though, Snart explained to his baby boy how scared he had been, how helpless he had felt, and told Barry every thing he did wrong one by one. After that, he made the speedster lose all his clothes and spanked him slowly but steadily until his ass was bright red and he was crying.

Then, Leonard took good care of him, making sure that his ass would heal well and cuddled and kissed him until he fell asleep. When he woke up, his daddy made love to him and made him promise that he wouldn’t do something like that again.

Barry felt overwhelmed by his love and worry, so he told him that he’d try. They spent the rest of the day at home, loving and comforting each other, the brunette telling the former thief that he was well, he was alive, and Snart assuring his boy that he wasn’t angry with him, that he never had been.

By the time a year passed since their encounter with Leonard’s ex-boyfriend, they were happier than ever in their relationship. Barry didn’t want to admit it, but he was glad that they had met Diego that day and made the brunette curious about the idea of a daddy/baby boy relationship.

Sooner or later Leonard would have brought up the subject, of course, but the timing was good. It helped Barry relax a lot and thanks to that he hadn’t lost his job as he could have done if he would have screwed up in an important case like he did just a few weeks before the meeting. The speedster had been tense and not even his free days had helped a lot with that.

He was grateful that his boyfriend had turned out to be his perfect match and his perfect daddy and he wouldn’t change a thing of it. They were happy and in a few days Barry planned on asking Leonard to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> Please, leave a comment to let me know if you liked this fic, don't be shy <3 You can also leave me kudos ;D xD
> 
> See you tomorrow with more~


End file.
